Shepard Raised in the Eyes of His Mother
by Shepard696
Summary: Hannah Shepard learned a lot throughout her life, mostly about men and women respectively, only to see that men are terrible and women are queens. But wait, not all women know how to act and need to be put in their place. She's getting to old to do it herself so at this point, she needs her son to kill devil men and forcefully put women in their place when needed to. RATED M.
1. Cassie

The way Commander Shepard treated people was completely justified to him, given the way that he was raised. Hannah Shepard was always smart and cunning and that was transferred over to her son. From a young age, she taught him how to deal with people he met. As a kid, he knew to try to help as many people as he could, listening in on conversations to see if he could fix any mentioned problems, asking people if they were okay when they showed distress on their face, and if situations require people to be hurt no matter what, he needs to minimize the fallout. She made sure he was intelligent, strong, quick, and in tune with his emotions and others emotions. As a teen, he was better able to help the people around him on the stations or ships they were on.

Being that his father ditched them to focus more on his military career, his mother was the only family he had in his life. She was being transferred from posting to posting due to her quickly rising through the ranks without being held back by her husband. Hannah ensured that teenage Shepard knew that his father was a terrible man and shaped in his mind that most men are terrible creatures, despite their race and that if they weren't raised correctly, or act accordingly to how they were raised, any detrimental actions they take should be faced with death. This designation stuck with him for the rest of his life.

Being that she did everything she was supposed to in life, she was constantly getting promoted, and was able to raise her son to be perfect, Hannah was able to make women shine in Shepard's eyes. He would have to be one of the few men in the galaxy that acted as he was supposed to, like her. This didn't mean that he wanted to be a girl, but instead he wanted to emulate their instincts to be mature and responsible. Hannah wanted him to know that most women are amazing and wonderful beings despite their race, and that if they aren't acting mature or being helpful to the galaxy, they must be put in their place by a mature man. Shepard didn't necessarily know what she meant until they got aboard the SSV Rosaline.

Before Shepard and his mother arrived on the ship, a father was telling his daughter to do the same as Shepard. He wanted his little Cassie to grow into a strong woman known for supporting everyone on the ship, but instead of leaving it at that, he went around telling them that because his daughter helped them, they owe him. He wanted them to brag to command about his ability to complete his missions and be a great father. You can imagine how annoyed Rufus was to have Hannah and her son show up.

Shepard immediately got to work, meeting with as many people as he could, talking to and learning about them, befriending those who deserved it and mentally marking anyone who didn't, and he resolved to ensure that he was never near Rufus or Cassie. Hannah was proud of her child's ability to help others and support himself when she wasn't around so she also got to work on advancing through the ranks as she should.

Cassie noticed, as she did her rounds around the ship, that the typical people she went to had told her that they didn't need her help thanks to the new boy. By the end of the week, no one wanted her help anymore, even the rare times when she beats Shepard to the punch. Rufus acknowledged the competition but expected that his daughter was naturally better so he never questioned the girl when she got back to their quarters.

He walked past one of his friends on the ship and they greeted each other. The other man said he hopes that Rufus doesn't get overrun by the new and upcoming Hannah Shepard who seemed to have done everything right in the past month. He assured his good friend that no one could beat him as long as Cassie garnered support for him everyday. The friend was confused, given that everyone stopped accepting her help. Once the truth was revealed to Rufus, he stormed back to his quarters and waited for his daughter.

Cassie was greeted with an angry look and yelling when she decided to turn in for the night and was told that either she deal with Shepard, or Rufus does it for her and they have to switch ships. The next morning she stopped Hannah and Shepard on their way out for the day and told them that her and her father run the ship so they better step off or they won't be around long enough to see who gets to rise in the chain of commands.

Hannah was astonished to see this teenage girl threatening her and her son and knew that she wasn't raised correctly. Rather than take this to command or go after the father, she realized that this was the perfect opportunity for her son to learn what she means about having to put some girls in their place. Momma Shepard told the girl that there was a misunderstanding and that she meant no harm. In fact, she invited the girl to her new office that she got from command to talk about the problem and how to fix it.

Cassie smirked confidently, knowing that she just fixed her dad's issue and can now secure the win and his trust so she followed them to the office. When they got in, she didn't notice Hannah wave her Omni-tool and lock the door behind her. The three got comfortable in respective parts of the room, Hannah behind her desk, Shepard in the armchair next to it and Cassie in front of her chair with the same smirk on her face.

"Okay sweetie, it's come to my attention that we have made you upset and you want to do something about it. However, it is not very lady-like to aggressively threaten people you don't know, especially if you aren't aware of what they could be capable of honey. It's not your fault that you were raised incorrectly though so I will be sure to fix this as best as I can. There are many ways to put you in check but it would be better if my son had an opportunity."

Shepard looked up confused as his mother brought him out of his chair and took his belt off. She then pointed towards Cassie and motioned with her hands as if she were using the force. Before the young girl could understand what the older woman was doing, Shepard realized and used his biotics to freeze Cassie in place. The girl instantly began freaking out, not many humans were biotics and the ones that were are discriminated against. If she could get out of whatever situation this was, she could use this against him to gain leverage on the ship.

Hannah walked up to the frozen girl and used the belt to bond her arms behind her and then used her own belt to bond the girls legs together. "Shepard, be a dear and now use that stasis field to rip her clothes off without hurting her."

Cassie's eyes widened and she now feared for their intentions. Surely this woman was just trying to embarrass her in front of a boy, right? They wouldn't actually violate her body, right? RIGHT?! Shepard was sweating from the continued use of his biotics but was proud that he held on this long. The people on the ship that he helped were wary of his abilities but were happy when he was productive with it so they had no problem after a while. That practice allowed him to be as strong as he is right now so with a smile he focused on her clothes only and ripped her outer layers, leaving her only in her bra and panties.

Shepard frowned when he saw that he didn't do it fully and raised his arm to try again, but his mom stopped him. Hannah felt that this was fine and it could provide even more embarrassment for the girl. She then forced the girl on to her knees and Cassie suddenly got really frightened. The extranet showed her enough to know what happens when a woman is on her knees in front of a man. Hannah gestured for her son to come forward and he anxiously looked down at the girl, feeling arousal in his pants even though his mother was in the room. He didn't want to embarrass her by being inappropriate so he tried to control it when suddenly his pants were ripped down and his dick came flopping out. Of all fucking days to go commando!

Hannah didn't think that a boy his age would have such a large cock… and he wasn't even done growing! Perfect to teach this little bitch a lesson… Hannah lifted her son's legs one by one to take his pants fully off and stood up behind him. Shepard's dick got grabbed by his mother and was used to slap Cassie's face several times before it was fully hard and simply flopped on the girl's face. He was too shocked by his mom taking his pants off and his penis being revealed to realize what was happening but to see his big dick dwarving the young girl's face, he couldn't help but be even more turned on.

But wait a minute, why is his mother holding him down there!? And why did he strangely not care!? Cassie had bigger things to worry about than a little incest. How could a boy her age be the same size as the batarians she watched on the extranet? And why does this have to be happening to her? Her father was the reason she was in this whole mess! Cassie was no longer controlled by the biotics, yet she couldn't move… although the first cock she's ever seen in real life was about to take her by force, one good whiff of it's scent and she was suddenly curious to it's taste.

Of course, however, she wouldn't have the chance to take her time to enjoy the cock because Hannah used one hand to rip Cassie's jaw open, and the other one to lead and shove Shepard's cock in. Natural instinct kicked in for him and he suddenly grabbed her head with two hands and pushed his dick deeper into her throat. The small girl's eyes widened as her throat stretched to accommodate the sizeable cock in it. She was not only surprised that this was happening so suddenly and forcefully, but also that her pussy was getting wet from how rough he was.

Shepard pulled his hips back a little bit, before shoving them forward again to sheathe his dick back in her warm and pulsing throat. His mind went blank from the pleasure, no longer registering how roughly he was using this girl, that his mom was holding on to his hips and that this was definitely not consensual! Luckily for Cassie the boy never had this experience before so he didn't know how it was supposed to feel or that it could feel better.

No kissing, no licking, nothing, his cock was simply surrounded by her mouth. The things that did feel good was that could feel her breath, he could see his pubic hair tickling her nose, and the way that her mouth held on his cock. However, there was no motion on Cassie's part, nothing. She was still gathering her bearings from the sudden assault and trying to figure out why it kinda felt good, but Hannah had done and seen better. To be honest, it kinda reminded her of the first time she had strangled her sexy but mean college professor with a dildo, the difference being that this girl looked like she may be enjoying it!

"Do you like the taste of his cock, Cassie?" Hannah asked. She was super excited that her son was able to have his first chance with a naturally submissive girl. She needed to tell this girl how to pleasure Shepard properly so he'll know what to tell his subs in the future. In her experience, it can often make girls feel embarrassed to hear that they are doing something wrong, and right now the girl wasn't doing too well on skill but at least she had a bit of enthusiasm. However, it was imperative that she was molded into a good cock sleeve for him for the duration of their stay.

She tried to talk, likely attempting to deny that she liked this, but moving her mouth contracted her throat a little, and suddenly the blowjob felt a whole  
lot better. His hips started moving way more rapidly and his head started swimming, without realizing, his biotics started acting up and objects around the room started floating. Hannah just loves the sound of muffled cock-talking, it's only natural that it would drive her son wild as well.

She ran her hands through the teen's hair, gently holding her ears, and began to try to slow Shepard down just a little bit. Without any experience with facefucking, he didn't come very far out or slam back very deep, but he had to have getting some more friction. Cassie stopped trying to talk or sort things out mentally, either getting the idea of what she was supposed to be doing, or just focusing on being able to still breathe.

"That's good, little darling. You're making my sweet boy feel good but you can do better." The girl was moaning a little, but who knows if it was the pain of losing breath or from the wet spot growing in her panties. If only that terrible father of hers could see that his daughter's throat was getting destroyed by the very boy that he wanted "handled."

"Listen darling, the faster you get him off, the faster you can actually breathe and move on. Start bobbing up and down the cock, swirl your tongue around the head everytime it leaves your throat, but when it is in your throat constrict it as if you were trying to get food down. Breath through your nose and stop thinking too hard, you're only making it worse for yourself." Cassie started working harder on the dick in her mouth immediately following the directions given to her. As far as she knew, once she did this, she could run away from these two, get herself off, and never speak about what happened. Her dad would ask questions but she can't challenge a sex crazed mature woman and a biotic with a cock that rivals every species she's seen online.

As soon as her efforts increased Shepard went ape-shit on her throat, trying to do anything to get his nut down this girl's throat. The ejaculation had been building for what felt like forever and he just wanted to be done. In reality, it had been about three minutes but that makes sense for his first time. Hannah wasn't too worried about him finishing now because after all her years, she knew many ways to get that right back up. Instead she rubbed his back and ran her fingers through Cassie's hair as the two reached their breaking points.

Cassie's jaw couldn't take the beating and Shepard's cock couldn't take the pleasure. Luckily for both, the young man exploded into the girl's throat while falling backwards. As a result, his nut went down her gullet, in her mouth, on her face, her bra and body in general, and even some got on his mom's arm. He was on his back on the floor and panting as if he over used his biotics, but with bliss rather than pain and did not wanna move.

Hannah smiled as she saw her beautiful son satisfied as he finally learns how to use women for pleasure when they don't know how to act like a true lady. Cassie was frozen in place, covered in sperm, embarrassed at what happened, and so frustratingly close to an orgasm. The mother looked at the cum on her arm and smirked as she then looked at the small girl who also had cum on her, just a lot more. She held her arm up to Cassie's mouth and the dazed girl didn't even blink as she practically slurped up that cum as best as she could.

Shepard was happily laying back as he felt the after-bliss of ejaculation from something that wasn't his own hand. Honestly, he felt like he could never masturbate again, it just would never compare to the feeling that came from a nice warm throat. He thought it was over and opened his eyes, ready to thank his mom for this only to already have her hovering over him and grabbing his dick. This felt very weird, he's not supposed to be touched like this by his mom at this age. He wasn't aroused, but he also wasn't disgusted or turned off.

Hannah felt that Cassie hadn't been humiliated enough, but the poor girl's mind was broken already, almost reduced to the mind of a child. Oh well, it'll be even funnier to send her back to that asshole Rufus.

"Listen darling, we put this girl in her place, but she isn't done learning her lesson. We have to make sure that she won't try to bully anyone ever again if they haven't done anything wrong, and she needs to know that she is your toy for the rest of her life. All I need from you is to fuck that tight, unused pussy as well as you can and we'll have all of our objectives done. Okay?" Her smooth and sensual voice along with a light handjob got Shepard hard enough to finish off this disrespectful girl.

Shepard was starting to understand his mother. She didn't want him to just go around, raping women left and right. His job was to destroy and kill men who were monsters and did their best ruin other people's lives. His other job was to protect and serve women who actually deserved to be taken care of. Shepard can find his dream girl to settle down with and marry, but until then, every girl that he runs into that acts unladylike or is needlessly disrespectful, he needs to take them forcefully so they can learn their place and what could happen to them if they continue to act that way.

With that said he sat up and stood up, all the while his mom and still stroking him, and looked down at Cassie. Her eyes focused a little more and her legs were quivering hoping and praying for anything to give her the orgasm she's so ready to have. Shepard moved his mom to the side gently and turned the small girl over onto her face and her knees, mind you her legs and arms are still bound, and pulled her panties down. Hannah laughed as she saw just how wet the girl was and knew that her son would have no issue running through this girl. And run through he did, without knowing what he was doing or whether or not it would cause pain, he lined up his dick and dove straight in.

The scream that came out of Cassie was supposed to be high pitched and horrified as she loses her innocence. Instead, she let out a pained yelp before actually registering the cock hitting every spot she need to. That yelp immediately turned into a sexy little drawn out squeak before her body slumped on the floor. Shepard took his cock out and backed up a little bit, worried that he may have killed the girl.

"Don't worry, she just finally got the orgasm that she was looking for this whole time. Might be unconscious, but she's very okay, go ahead and have fun honey!"

By this point his dick was rock hard again and ready for some action. It was weird that it was his own mom that brought back his erection, but that was pretty far from his mind as he hovered over Cassie who was face down and mentally gone after having her virginity ripped apart. So Shepard positioned himself over her and went to town on her pussy. He fucked her as fast as he could. Hannah wasn't worried about her; after all she already had her orgasm and was almost unconscious from it anyway. Shepard was the important one at this point. Her little virgin teen cunt was as tight as a vise and ready to milk the cum right out of his balls.

Shepard pumped into her as fast as he could in an attempt to get off as quickly as possible. After experiencing the other orgasm, he had no intention of trying to last long, he needed another nut. It didn't take long with an untouched pussy like hers, and not to mention, his first pussy. A few minutes of hard pounding and shot spurt after spurt of hot sticky cum into Cassie's womb. When Shepard was done he was so exhausted he rolled to the side and collapsed onto the floor beside her.

Line Break

"My mom is getting promoted again!"

"Wow, really? She already owns this ship! Might as well call her admiral at this point."

"I mean, that is the next thing she could be but I think I'm going into the military now myself. Won't be able to get the benefits from her being a high rank in the Alliance."

"Well, as long as you know you can get _any_ benefit you want from me, you don't need to worry about that!"

"Even if you didn't want to give me the _benefits_ I would still get them from you so that's more of a passive thing."

"Whatever you say master."

"That's my girl."

Hannah walks in to her office to see Cassie and Shepard having idle conversation as the former is riding the latter's cock. She smiled at this and knew that she would always hold the memory of that day close to her heart. That was the day her son became a man, ready to change the galaxy using brawn, brains, and his cock.


	2. Liara

That rescue on Therum was far too close of a call for Commander Shepard. He understood that he was the only person who could take down Saren and that as the first human spectre, he had to set an example. Shepard was the primary representative for Earth and is here to prove that humans can join the council. Everyone is always intimidated by the species because of their free will and determination to set their minds to something and immediately doping it./ They're a short-lived species, so it makes sense, but that did nothing to quell the racism.

Unfortunately for Liara, the new addition to the Normandy, that racism was settled deep in her brain. Without meaning to, several of her interactions with her new companions conveyed that she followed stereotypes and Shepard couldn't ignore it after a while. He had his whole team set up with deference and wasn't going to let her mess it up.

The commander had Ashley Williams, a soldier he rescued on Eden Prime, and made it clear to her that he was in charge and if she had a problem with his decisions or the aliens on the ship, he would deal with her personally. Although she didn't really know what that meant, she wasn't ready to explore the possibility. Then there was Kaidan Alenko, a soldier signed to the Normandy due to experience being coupled with discrimination from being biotic. He listened to orders down to the last letter and ensured that he never questioned his commander, Shepard appreciated a man like that. Next was Garrus Vakarian, a turian C-Sec operative that was determined to take down Saren with or without following the rules. Shepard understood being held back by regulations too often to make a difference in the universe, but he would have to keep an eye on this squadmate and his affinity for taking the renegade options.

Then there were the two that he didn't necessarily need on the ship, but knew it also wouldn't hurt to have. Shepard picked up Urdnot Wrex because the mercenary could be a useful tank, but absolutely would not bring him anywhere he didn't plan on killing people at. The krogan was over aggressive, as seen when he murdered Fist before Shepard could get all the info he could. The commander was close to letting Ash shoot Wrex but held back because he was on the Citadel and humans are already looked down upon for their actions.

Tali'Zorah nar Rayya was the most confusing pick to everyone on the ship. What could this small quarian possibly contribute to Shepard and his crew? To be completely honest, the human spectre felt pity for her. He could tell that finding that information on Saren was something that she was proud of and had enthusiasm in her future abilities. Shepard does have to admit that her hacking skills and knowledge of the geth is helpful, but she has too much of a young teen streak that they would have to address at some point on this journey.

The new unknown was this 'young' asari who is literally just there for the ride. Liara T'Soni's biotics are impressive, but her weapon knowledge is limited to basic pistols used for self-defense. No physical or mental strength, no real purpose in life besides Prothean research, and no understanding of warlike operations or missions. Shepard immediately placed her new the med-bay where she could do research on things they needed know and would not let her leave until they went to Noveria.

Seems nice and simple, right? He was still his mother's son and was following her beliefs fully, running his ship as she would. However, Liara was about to see the secondary meaning of his being his mother's son. The asari did notice all the pictures in Shepard's cabin of him and his mom and assumed that the commander was a model human thanks to her. Oh, she was definitely about to find out.

Liara was trying her best to fit in and speak to her new squadmates, but the humans felt disrespected whenever she did. Kaiden was annoyed whenever the curious asari would inquire upon his biotic powers and compare him to that of a child in her species. Dr. Karin Chakwas had to explain constantly that she was able to heal the girl due to the many similarities that humans and asari have. Joker was able to avoid the girl by immediately turning the conversation sexual and watching her squirm out an answer before leaving. Shepard liked conversing with her and learning about her species and honestly could see them starting a relationship. The mission comes first though.

Ashley was the turning-point for Liara's communication with the humans on the ship. The asari attempted to engage in "girl-talk" with the human girl because she saw it happen consistently in movies from Earth. Liara's attempt included talking about romance and guys on the ship. Ashley wanted out of the conversation as soon as possible and wanted to leave the mess hall quickly, but the asari girl could talk just as fast as the soldier could eat. Ashley did not want to talk about Shepard because she knew that deep inside... she was extremely attracted to the commander. His communicative skills, the way he listens before speaking, the way he crafts his words carefully, and the indirect way he shows that what you have to say to him genuinely matters. If this blue bitch says one wrong thing, it's a fucking problem!

"Ashley, you're staring into space right now. Is it because I mentioned the commander? I understand because he is very easy to become smitten with. In my 106 years, I never considered the thought of romance until I merely had two conversations with him. I won't engage in the thought however because I understand how humans are..." Liara was about to continue to drone on but was interrupted.

"What do you mean by how humans are?"

"Your species is short-lived and act quickly to accomplish as much as you can before death. Because other species live longer, it makes more sense to want to go engage in relations with your own. If you want to pursue a relationship with Shepard, I'll understand and 'wait my turn' as other human girls say."

Ashley stared at the girl for about thirty seconds before resolving to throttle her. She slammed her tray down and stood up, ready to go around the table and assault Liara when she ran into a nicely chiseled chest stopping her. Ashley looked up to see Shepard's angry face, but thankfully it wasn't aimed at her. The commander was glaring at Liara and looked like he was really disappointed that he would have to handle this.

"Liara, please go into my cabin."

"Shepard! Did you hear-"

"NOW! Liara!" His tone made her leap off the table's bench and all but run to his cabin. Ashley realized that he was going to reprimand the girl because of their conversation... and that means he heard it. She was slightly embarrassed that he knew she was romantically interested, but held her head high as usual and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Don't worry about this Ash, her racist assumptions are going to come to a stop after today. And just so you know, stereotype or not, we are more likely to want to 'engage in relations,'" Shepard said while making quotation marks with his hands as he walked to his cabin. Tomboy or not, those words made her swoon a little bit. Kaiden was standing by the lockers as usual and laughed as he witnessed the strong alliance soldier being so infatuated with the commander. Ash glared at her squadmate before making her way to the armory.

Liara was standing next to a chair in Shepard's cabin, nervously awaiting his arrival. She did not want to be kicked off the ship for acting out. She merely wanted to try to bond with the crew, but she is only managing to make things worse and worse. Once the commander walked with a slight smirk on his face, she almost sighed happily. Unfortunately for her, the second he saw her, his face soured again.

"Liara, the little remarks about how 'humans are' and what you expect from a 'short-lived species' is starting to bring down crew morale. No one wants to be on a ship where they know they are being continuously judged due to stereotypes. How would you feel if we all decided to mention that your species are very sexual and viewed as deviants? When we think of asari, we think of an all-female species who are busty and not attempting to hide their assets all. However, when you came on the ship, I told everyone, especially Joker, to refrain from that and to show respect. It has not been reciprocated so punishment must take place. Some sort of reminder of what happens when you do this."

"Shepard I am deeply apologetic for my actions. I understand that you want to run a ship where everyone feels equal and aren't being judged, but do you think that a consequence is in order? I can change the way I speak 5to the crew without being punished..."

"It's too deep in your mind though. You didn't even know that what you were doing was wrong until I said something just now. It'll have to be rooted out with a newfound fear for what happens when you act out. This is something my mother taught me about females, no matter the species. After this, you will not be able to disobey me regarding the way you converse with my crew." Liara's eyes widened as Shepard's pants got tighter around the crotch region. She backed up fearfully, making a huge mistake.

If an outsider looked between the two, they would assume that Liara would be the more powerful biotic. They simply have never encountered Commander Shepard before and his monstrous biotic abilities. The spectre exploded with anger when Liara tried to get away from him. Several items in the room began floating, and his body was covered in the ethereal blue light that is pair with biotic abilities. The asari has seen him in combat, but never knew that he could do something like this! The slightest movement of his fingers could probably reave her, so she stopped trying to get away.

" **COME STAND IN FRONT OF ME RIGHT NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET HURT. COMPLY IMMEDIATELY BECAUSE I DO NOT WANT TO HURT YOU, BUT I WILL**!" The blue girl slowly come forward until she stood directly in front of the scary side of Shepard. She could never have imagined that this would happen to her. With each step that she took, the commander's powers calmed until he stopped them altogether.

"Get on your knees," Shepard instructed sternly and Liara got down nervously.

"Unzip my pants and take my cock out." Liara's unsteady hands slowly unzipped his pants. She felt the warmth on his cock as she firmly held it and pulled it out.

"Kiss the tip, start licking, then suck it like a lollipop." Liara placed her lips on the head of the cock, began licking with her tongue across the smooth cock. She wanted to emulate videos that she has seen of the same thing happening to other species but always thought that the first she did this, it would be consensual.

"During a blowjob, you can do many interesting things, such as deep throat." Shepard placed both his hands on Liara's head and started forcing his cock down her throat. His huge 9-inch cock disappeared into Liara's mouth. She started choking and welling up tears. He slowly started pumping his cock into her throat.

"This is called face-fucking." He explained.

"When I cum, you want to swallow as much as you can," Shepard said as he pulled his penis out of Liara's mouth. "Or if I don't cum in your mouth, I'll cum all over your face." He demonstrated as he pumped load after load onto her beautiful face.

"After I cum, I don't want a sticky cum covered penis. So you'll have to lick it clean with your tongue." Liara licked the penis clean. It not only cleaned him but gave Shepard another erection. The way he spoke implied that this wasn't the last time that something like this would happen. Liara did not want to be in this predicament but had to admit that the smell and taste of the commander were intoxicating. No muscle in her body wanted even to consider resisting.

Shepard wasn't lying when he said that this was a beautiful girl, even for an alien, and knew that they could form a good relationship. Unfortunately, he still needed to claim her for the racist assumption made about him and Ashley. Especially because it was Ashley, a girl who spent her life trying to be as much as a guy as she could. When was it ever good being a guy?! He was having fun talking to the soldier and knew that she was starting to become interested in him, but Shepard couldn't let that happen. He was taught never to lead girls on, that is what assholes do, and he will not stoop to that level. Oh, wait, Y'all edging cause I'm off task? Sorry...

Liara had a perfect ass. No question how much Shepard wanted to hit it, spank it, and even romantically caress it. He anxiously pulled Liara's pants down and pulled off her tight underwear. She had a sweet bare pussy. Wait, Asari doesn't have hair… I guess it makes sense to be bare.

"On all fours, Liara..." Shepard waited behind her as she got on all fours, her ass up high. He held onto his cock as he pushed his way in making her scream in pain. Shepard pulled it back out a bit, then drove all of it in at once, causing her to scream even louder.

"It hurts a lot!" Liara shouted as she moaned.

"It'll feel better soon, trust me," Shepard assured the girl as he fucked her pussy crazy. The commander fucked her without remorse, or care from her pained yelps for a good fifteen minutes. He could hold back, change positions and continue to rip her apart but she was too cute to destroy completely.

"Turn around, quick." He said as he pulled his hard cock out. Liara turned around, and Shepard pushed his cock onto her lips. She opened her mouth and started licking his cock. Shepard came in her mouth. So much that she had some dripping down to her breasts. The asari was disappointed to admit to herself that she desperately wanted another taste and was happy to be drenched in the succulent fluid.

"Finally, anal sex. Come here Liara." Shepard told the girl as he walked over to his bed from the chair he had on. Her perfect ass seemed even better when she stood up in her body's small shape. Shepard commanded her to lay down, then he shoved his cock up her ass. Liara whimpered for a while and started crying. Shepard tried to comfort her, but she kept crying. Another ten minutes and Shepard finished in her asshole. He was gonna make her lick his cock clean, but her tear-streaked face made him feel bad.

He was doing this to ensure that Liara learned a lesson and that she was to obey any and all of his orders. However, Shepard had to admit that this changes the parameters of their relationship entirely. He looked as she was laid back on his bed with cum leaking from her rosebud and tears drying up on her face. Her eyes seemed to be frozen on a specific spot on the ceiling, a scary sign of being traumatized.

Before he could freak out and try to take back what he did, Liara sighed and sat up slowly. The asari looked down at herself to see cum on her breasts and leaking out of her. Her first thought to try to clean herself, but she remembered how this happened and looked up at her commander. Liara was pleasantly surprised to see the concern in his eyes and knew that he had good intentions. Shepard may have pretty much raped her, but in his head, it was to make her obedient, and it worked. She felt a need to follow his every word, and do anything for him. Maybe she could even turn this "punishment" into a reward. But, before any of that, Liara had to reassure him that she's fine and ready to obey.

"Thank you for putting me in my place master. I am ready to comply and not act out anymore. May I clean myself of our fluids please?"


	3. Benezia

As Matriarch Benezia laid, dying on the floor, she couldn't help but sense a budding relationship between her daughter and the commander. Given that he was able to defeat her and her commandos, he is definitely fit for her in terms of strength and biotics. She just hoped that Liara was happy in the future and got a better ending than her mother. There wasn't a light... Everyone always says there's a light. As her vision faded, she couldn't help but see Aethyta and Liara, her family, slip from her...

Just as her life force slipped away, she was suddenly awake, not in pain like she was before, but very sore. She was in the medical bay of a ship she couldn't recognize with a human standing next to her, typing. To her left was Liara, asleep at the feet of the medical bay's bed.

The door to the bay slid open, and there stood the commander, staring at her with warm blue eyes, seeming happy to see her awake. He must have found a way to save her and brought her onto his ship. But why? What does he gain from her being alive? Was it for Liara? Is it to get information on Saren?

He stepped in and motioned at her to the doctor, causing her to stop typing and realize that her patient was awake. "Oh! Glad to see you awake, Matriarch! After checking on your daughter after she goes on missions with Shepard, patching you up wasn't an issue in the slightest. I advise that you stay here for 18 more hours, then Shepard can arrange to send you to Thessia if you want an Asari doctor to check on you. If you need me, there is a remote next to you that can handle most of your needs, and a button on the bottom to summon me. Have a great rest!" And with that, the doctor left to go to a sleeper pod; it was a long day for her.

Benezia sat up and grabbed the remote as the doctor spoke to her and nodded as she left, but she never lost eye contact with Shepard, keeping her eyes trained on him the whole time. He approached her, noticing that she was getting annoyed at not being able to get in his head. His mind was strong enough to carry the Prothean beacon's images; it was more than strong enough to prevent the Asari from accessing it.

"You gonna keep trying, or are you gonna get rest as Dr. Chakwas said?"

"Are you going to tell me why you kept me alive?"

"Cause it would be wrong to let you die, knowing that I can save you. My mother would never forgive me! Dr. Chakwas said that whatever was causing you to listen to Saren uncontrollably isn't afflicting you, and you'll be fine as long as you don't come in contact with the ship again. Thessia will be happy to have their rogue Matriarch back, and I can give the council my good word that you shouldn't be blamed."

Benezia was in shock. He didn't want credits. He didn't want information on Saren. He didn't even want her to get in trouble for her actions. He wanted her to get better and be able to return to her homeworld without an issue. Just who was this Commander Shepard?

Shepard stepped up to her bed and lightly pushed her back down to a laying down position, his touch electrifying even through the sheets. He pulled the covers up, using his biotics to gently liftLiara's head up enough to do so.

"Get some rest, and then tell Kaidan to come get me when you are awake and well. He will be in the mess hall. Have a great rest!"

She suddenly felt compelled to listen to him, happy that he only cared for her to get some rest. She closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep. She heard him wake Liara up to go back to her quarters, reassuring her that her mother would be fine tomorrow. That put a smile on her face and was the last thing she heard before she fell into a deep slumber.

When she awoke the second time, she was unhooked from the machines around her and did not feel any pain or soreness. In fact, she felt fantastic! She got out of the bed and saw that the clothes she wore on Noveria were on the bed next to hers, crisp and clean. She looked around before shedding her medical gown to get dressed. Once ready, she checked the room adjacent to her, where she heard Shepard lead Liara to, but found it empty.

She walked around the room, seeing how quickly her daughter set up. There was a painting of the Temple of Athame on the wall; she had a picture of her and Benezia on her desk. Surprisingly, there were a lot of files about Shepard on there too. She checked the computer to see which ones were open at the moment, and it showed his family and his past relationships in the military. Of course, Liara would want to know that Benezia thought with a smirk.

She was about to leave to go see this Kaidan fellow when her eyes caught something on Liara's dirty clothes. As a matriarch, she hasn't seen it in a long time, but she could tell that substance anywhere. There was a cum stain on the collar of the shirt.

Her daughter was 106 years old, and that's practically 21 in human years, so she had every right to do what she pleased, but this shocked the matriarch. Was it Shepard? Liara seemed interested in him, but was it enough to engage in sexual activities with him?

She walked out of the room and proceeded to the mess hall where she saw Alliance personnel, none individually identifiable from another. She stood lost until one stepped up to her.

"Hey, Matriarch! My name is Kaidan. It's great to see you up and moving, compared to seeing you rushed into the medical bay on the stretcher. Come with me, and I can take you where everyone else is, we are about to get briefed for our next mission on Feros." And with that, Kaidan walked past the elevator, to the stairs leading up.

Benezia followed him up, thinking the whole time about the cum stain on Liara's shirt. She keeps tabs on her daughter all the time and knows that the girl has barely interacted with anyone that didn't help further her research about the Protheans. There must be a reason that she allowed Shepard in her pants.

The reached the top of the stairs, where the soldiers saluted Kaidan, signaling to her that he must be a high rank on this ship. They made a left, away from the galaxy map, to the comm room where Shepard's squadmates were finishing a conversation. Benezia instantly noticed that Liara was next to Shepard, and although the seats were evenly spaced from one another, she was on the edge of her seat to be closer to him.

"Oh, hey, guys! Kaidan, you missed the brief, but I decided to bring Tali and Liara for this one. Tali because there will be a lot of geth and Liara because there will be Prothean structures that she can guide us through. Benezia, how are you feeling? You ready to go home?"

"I'm feeling great. Can I talk to you privately if you're done speaking with your crew?"

"Sure! Dismissed!"

Everyone left except for Liara, who stayed next to Shepard and Tali, who lingered for a few seconds before leaving reluctantly. That mini interaction was also picked up by Benezia. Interesting that these two are also the ones going to Feros with him.

"Mother! It's great to see you, please don't scare me like that ever again!" Liara exclaimed as she ran up to hug her mother.

Benezia hugged her daughter, sniffing, to see if she could smell sex on her at the moment. She couldn't tell if she was disappointed or relieved not to detect it. While she doesn't think Liara should be doing this at such a young age, it's nice to know that she has developed into a beautiful woman that even the first human spectre couldn't resist. Shepard could have any girl he wanted right about now, but he chose her, and potentially the quarian.

"I'm happy to see you, Liara! Thank you for saving me, along with the commander. I'll be glad to speak with you later today, but I would like to talk to Shepard alone, please." Benezia edged her to the door of the comm room. Liara looked reluctant to go, but could not disobey her mother, so she left to get ready for the mission.

"Joker, turn of cameras and audio from this room, I need to have a private conversation."

The jestful pilot commented, "Done commander, whoever your letting go, let me know if they're leaving through the airlock, or an 'escape pod' if you know what I mean," before getting off of comms.

"Is there an issue, Matriarch? I can ask Joker to take you Thessia while we are on Feros if you would li-"

"Is my daughter still a virgin?"

"Isn't that a conversation you should have with her?"

"I know that you both are participating in sexual activities together, so tell me if she is still pure in that aspect."

Shepard gave her a look that insinuated that Liara was no longer a virgin. Once again, she didn't know if she should be relieved or disappointed. Why wouldn't the commander want to fuck her daughter? It was time to stop playing games with this human. She is an Asari Matriarch for fuck's sake!

She put him in stasis, his body frozen and still staring at her. At this moment, she couldn't remember whether or not a person could move their eyes while in stasis, but his eyes almost bored into hers. At this, she almost faltered, but grabbed his mind biotically, and forced everything that came out of his mouth to be true until she let him go. She couldn't do this for long because she just left the medical bay, but found it necessary despite it draining her power.

"Why did you really save me?"

"Dr. Chakwas has me equipped with enough medigel to save our lives at least five times a mission. We even find medigel during missions. It would have been just plain wrong to have so much and not even try to save you. Liara has been very helpful in our mission to get Saren, and your death would have been a morale dampener, or a booster if it came to that. I didn't want to risk that. The way I was raised, I will always prioritize the safety of women."

She didn't have much time to process all of that, but she had to admit that his reasoning was morally sound, intelligent even. She needed to hurry; maybe she could have a few more questions out of him.

"What sexual activities have you engaged in with your squadmates?"

"I have not engaged in sexual activities with anyone except your daughter. We have had oral, vaginal, and anal sex. Pretty much any orifice or crevice there is on her, my cum has been in it."

Benezia was at a loss for words. She didn't know that so much went on between her daughter and the commander, and to find out that he has no problem saying any of it? This was unbelievable. But the amount of detail that he put was starting a fire within her, heating her loins to the point where she was practically dripping with arousal. She didn't know what she was planning to ask for the last question before, but she knew what she was going to say now.

"If I don't want to go back to Thessia just yet, would you allow me to stay on the Normandy?"

"After fighting against you, I know that you are a formidable opponent, and Liara would be thrilled with me if I allowed you to stay. The issue would be your quarters, and as a Matriarch, it's only right that I would give up my own quarters and take a sleeping pod for myself. But yes, I would allow you to stay."

By the time he finished speaking, she was already releasing him from her biotics and hugged him, almost falling on him because she was woozy from overexertion. He was a genuinely good person, despite his sexual escapades. He shook his head and looked down to see her tired and holding on to him. Shepard was conflicted. He felt that he was very hospitable to her, and although she didn't seem happy that he was messing around with her daughter, he hasn't given her a reason to deem him untrustworthy. She used her biotics on him, and while he could have broken out of it anytime, she still never tried to hurt him.

He had the paragon of a good Samaritan, helping who he could, supporting those who deserve it, and ready to risk his life for others. But even his mother inspired a few renegade moments, and this was one of them. There was no reason for the matriarch to act this way. Hannah would not approve of this woman. He took time to heal her and carry her past rachni just to get her back to make sure she got better. Hannah would not approve of this woman. Why would she react suspiciously? Hannah would not approve of this woman. The comm room was still in private mode, so soldiers knew better than to come in, and no one could hear what is going on. This was an opportunity.

"Why would you do that to me? Hannah would not approve of this woman. I saved you, took care of your daughter before and after you tried to kill her, I even offered to take you to your home! Hannah would not approve of this woman. But you use your biotics on me? Hannah would not approve of this woman. After I closed off the room to have privacy? Hannah would not approve of this woman. Are you fucking kidding me, Benezia?"

The once-proud matriarch was almost cowering as he stood over her, steaming almost coming out of his ears. The temporary happiness she felt at finding one of the most perfect humans she ever met was far gone now, replaced with fear. She almost had one of the best arrangements for her and her daughter that she could've imagined, but she messed it up by not trusting him. This is too good to pass up; she needed to do anything she could to salvage this opportunity.

"You know what? Hannah would not approve of this woman. You took time from me to do this when I could be getting blown by your daughter before our mission, so I'll take your time too. Hannah would not approve of this woman. And I'll get off while I'm at it," Shepard growled as he unzipped his pants and released his cock from his underwear. TEACH HER A LESSON!

He grabbed one of the pointy parts of her hat and brought her head down, forcing her to her knees before smacking her with his cock. This action shocked her greatly, along with the size of his dick, and she couldn't help but gasp. However, the second she opened her mouth, he shoved his cock as far in as she could. When Benezia was a maiden, before she met Aethya, she went around the galaxy enough to sample cocks of different species. This is the first human cock she has had, and she had to admit that it was very smooth in comparison to other species.

Shepard became really aggressive suddenly, distracting her from comparing him. This is her chance to actually stay on his good side! If he enjoys her enough, he may want to keep her. She doesn't want to replace Liara, but she needs to make her performance enjoyable enough to keep him interested. She began constricting her throat every time he thrust in her mouth and swirling her tongue around the head when he started to pull it out for another thrust.

After an unusually long thrust, Shepard realized that he liked that more than using her mouth like a pussy. He kept holding his dick in her throat, forcing her to breathe through her nose. She felt his cock start to bulge in her throat, signaling that he was close, so she began to hum a tune that she sang to Liara when she was younger. And with this added stimulation, Shepard proceeded to flood her throat with his seed, forcing her throat to open to allow it to go down. As he pulled his cock from her throat, she could taste his cum and marveled at its sweet taste.

It's no wonder that Liara couldn't resist him; the taste of his seed made her purr with pleasure. She stood up, ready to propose that he allows her to stay on board as long as she does that for him whenever he wants to, but he began to use his biotics again. She was astounded by his ability to use his biotics as he lifted her up, tore her clothes using the biotics, and spun her so that she was bent over, presenting her ass to him.

She knew how wet she was and felt slightly embarrassed that she was enjoying her punishment so much. A human, the species that was light years behind the Asari, was humiliating her sexually, and she was enjoying it! This was disgraceful, yet at the same time exciting. She felt his cock prodding at her vaginal opening and braced herself for impact.

Unfortunately, it wasn't her pussy that he thrust into; it was her asshole that got wrecked. He barely had any lube on his cock, so although this wasn't her first time getting fucked back there, she was in pain. She screamed out, hoping to alert anyone on the ship that she was getting raped, but no one responded. Given the number of soldiers she saw on her way in, she knew that they would hear if they could. The room must be soundproof to prevent any secrets from being leaked if they are having a confidential conversation.

As a result, she will continue getting fucked like the sex toy she was for him. Benezia's ass simply couldn't handle its reaming for too long, though. The matriarch thought to herself that she has to be bleeding by now, his wide cock was too big for a hole that hasn't been used in forever.

Shepard blacked out for a moment as he felt the warmth of Benezia's insides for the first time. It was tighter than her daughter's and hotter too! Benezia's face was flushed as her body rocked with movements, her large breasts swinging back and forth due to Shepard's movements. The feeling of her daughter's companion inside of her made Benezia's heart pound in her chest, while also making her wetter than expected. Shepard grunted, and a vicious thrust hit Benezia's guts, causing the asari to yelp in pleasure, her eyes rolling back and her tongue sliding past her lips limply. Benezia didn't expect to feel such bliss from anal sex, but his dick was a different breed of elation.

"Sh-Shepard! Yes! Harder!" Benezia said as she felt herself fall into ecstasy. Sweat began to coat Shepard's toned frame, and his balls began to contract as his orgasm was near. Shepard then noticed Benezia was close, too, so he reached down and started fingering the asari with every thrust. Shepard growled as he unleashed his load, coating Benezia's insides with seed. Benezia cringed and screamed as her own orgasm mingled with her daughter's lover's release. The warmth of semen in her gut caused her to spray the man with her orgasm, while Shepard locked himself in Benezia as he wanted to fill her up with as much seed as possible.

The human biotic pulled out of the asari while she was still suspended in the air and stepped out of the area for a second. Benezia didn't fully register that she was kinda free now due to her orgasmic bliss and stayed there in the air, wondering how a powerful asari matriarch could be overpowered by a human, forced into sexual acts, and somehow feel good from it. Not knowing that the cum was working its way into her mind, Benezia waited for Shepard's return... only to have a tongue enter her ass!

The matriarch didn't know what to think of the commander suddenly pleasuring her or consuming his own- wait. The face pressed into her rear didn't have the facial stubble of hair that human males have. It felt smoothly riveted like an asari's would- oh no!

"Liara? No! Stop, I'm your mother! We can't do this! There are taboos that we cannot cross, and this is a big one! Don't let this human contaminate you- OW!" Liara spanked her mother's ass with biotic strength.

"Don't talk about him like that! He saved my life, your life, and provided safe passage for you to go back home! Shepard has not and will not 'contaminate' me; he has merely opened up my eyes to a new level of respect for those around me if they deserve it."

"I understand that part my light and regret my lack of respect for a man of his calibre. My last remark was simply out of distress; however, I still don't think this is something that a mother and daughter should be doing with each other." Benezia's head hung in shame as she felt her body get aroused by having her daughter eat cum from her own mother's anal cavity.

Liara could barely hear her mother anymore as she dug her tongue as far in as possible to get her lover's tasty cum in her mouth. Suddenly her naked ass was grasped, and her pussy was smoothly thrust into by a familiar cock. The young asari gasped and moaned out in ecstasy as Shepard began to fuck her.

Benezia heard her daughter's gasp and the squishing sound that preceded it and automatically knew what was happening. Despite the apparent distraction, Liara did not let up on pleasuring her mother. With the matriarch's plump round asscheeks overflowing her palms, still squeezing those fleshy mounds in her hands as she held them apart, Liara had her face buried in her mom's buttcrack as soon as she was being steadily fucked by Shepard.

Ripples of unwanted delight radiated through Benezia's bent-over body as Liara slobbered away on her anus. The young asari's fervent attentions were getting her so turned on that a quick mini-orgasm ran through her the moment she felt Liara's fingertips start to circle her engorged clit. Benezia sighed in ecstasy each time her daughter's suctioning lips smooched her asshole, her vocalizations getting huskier at the feel of the eager tongue repeatedly wriggling its way into her pliant butt-ring. Her swift climax was prolonged wonderfully by the deliciously naughty and surprisingly expert way in which her daughter tongue-fucked her asshole, sending the asari's head spinning and making her bent-over frame shiver.

Meanwhile, Liara's mind was blank with the pleasure that came from Shepard's cock, the same cock that dominated her mind and life not too long ago. The taboo of eating her mother's ass and the overflow of amazing sensations in her pussy had her constantly orgasming as she tried to get the same amount of pleasure for Benezia. Soon after Shepard delivered a gooey load into Liara, he released the mother from her biotic bondage. Benezia tiredly turned around to see her captor still erect despite using both her and her daughter to get himself off several times.

The matriarch was powerful enough to get away from him and this situation. The matriarch was powerful enough to destroy this ship! But those thoughts subsided as soon as she looked into Shepard's eyes and knew she could never hurt this amazing man who did what was necessary to put a bitchy older woman in her place for the first time in centuries! Benezia's mind was made up at that moment. Both she and her daughter began to clean the magnificent cock of their conqueror as he proudly looked at his lover and her newly enlisted mother.


	4. Arcelia

Commander Shepard, Tali, and Liara left the ship to find leads on Saren on the planet Feros, but ended up having to fight geth... again. After being unable to save the idiot male that greeted them, the trio continued into the colony. Everyone directed them to their leader, who was accompanied by, who appeared to be his right hand. But of course, she had to be a total bitch. Time for Shepard to put yet another female in her place!

"Oh, Commander! I'm so glad they finally sent someone to help us!" Fai Dan seemed happy to see them; he may just be a good guy.

"You're a bit late, aren't you..." Shepard could understand a little attitude. He wasn't sure if even he would be fine after fighting geth for so long in one place, waiting for help. Some respect for someone who could possibly help them could go a long way, though!

"Arcelia! Sorry Commander, everyone has been a little on edge since-" He was cut off by an explosion as Arcelia yelled for everyone to watch out.

Shepard immediately put up a barrier around himself and the two leaders of the colony as Liara and Tali used their powers to destroy the geth as fast possible. Arcelia moved out of his range though to get a better shot, and a geth shot the gun out her hands. She was all but dead until Shepard rolled in front of her and allowed his barrier to absorb the shots for her. He then put up a stasis field on the entrance to the geth's attack area, and Liara sent a shockwave through to clean up the rest of them. Tali went ahead to ensure everyone's safety as Shepard and Liara walked back to the two leaders.

"Thank you for your help against the geth!"

"I'm just glad your colony is safe."

"They'll be back, though; they always come back." Thanks for the pessimism Arcelia. Shepard realized she didn't even thank him for his help, another strike. Hannah would not approve of this woman.

Shepard proceeded to ask Fai Dan about any other opportunities to help and other questions about the colony. However, Arcelia took every chance to add a disrespectful comment or say something pessimistic. Hannah would not approve of this woman. Going out of her way to be a negative energy for no reason! Hannah would not approve of this woman! Shepard's mother was practically screaming at the woman in his head, and his eyes got that glint that Liara recognized quickly. Hannah would not approve of this woman!

"Fai Dan, my friend Tali here knows a lot about geth and strategies for beating them. Come over here, and we can show you!" Liara led Fai Dan to one of the nearby encampments as Tali confusedly followed them. Shepard thanked her with his eyes, then turned back to Arcelia with a dark look in his eyes. Hannah would not approve of this woman!

"Arcelia, you told me where I should go to help, but can you lead me in that direction. There are a lot of skywalks, and I don't want to mess up."

"Useless fucking spectre." Hannah would not approve of this woman! She led him towards the stairs, but Shepard pushed her into a dead elevator and used his biotics to make sure it stayed closed unless he wanted someone in.

"The fuck?! Are you fucking crazy?! Don't kill me, kill the damn geth!"

"I'm not going to kill you. I would never kill a girl unless they were trying to kill me. However, judging from the way you act and your intense attitude, you weren't raised correctly. It isn't lady-like to speak aggressively to people who saved your life. I will be sure to fix this; however I can to ensure to retain some sort of respect for people." TEACH HER A LESSON!

"Woah, who the fuck do you think you are, and why are you taking... your... pants... off- *gawk* *gawk*" As Arcelia attempted to voice her outrage, Shepard simply took his mesmerizingly huge cock and proceeded to shove it in her mouth. She tried to use her teeth, and Shepard's biotics flared.

"Try that again, and you might just not leave here alive!" Arcelia immediately stopped and almost tried to soothe where she bit him at.

"That's it," Shepard encouraged in a kinder tone because she obeyed. "Now suck. I better not feel any teeth either," Shepard continued.

Arcelia reluctantly drew on the huge cock for several minutes, and to her dismay, it started to grow. As it filled her mouth, Shepard instructed Arcelia how to run her tongue along the shaft and head. Arcelia was disgusted, but she couldn't risk being beaten (or worse, killed) by Shepard, so she reluctantly followed his instructions. Shepard loved the way Arcelia's small hands contrasted with his large cock as she gently held the huge organ and sucked on it. Arcelia's mouth opened wide to fit around the massive instrument.

Shepard felt an orgasm approaching and pushed Arcelia's mouth down on his rod until she started to gag.

"Swallow it all, and I will let go," Shepard promised as his long, hard cock sprayed cum down Arcelia's throat. Arcelia forced herself to swallow in hopes of gaining her freedom. Like an endless fountain, more cum gushed from the rod, Arcelia's lips tight around its head, as she milked it with her little hands the way Shepard instructed. Each mouthful of cum she drank tasted slightly better.

Shepard could tell that the spunk was beginning to work because she licked the last couple of globs that oozed from the head of his shaft without being told.

Shepard's cock seemed to be satisfied as it became soft again finally. Her ordeal was finally over, Arcelia thought. Until Shepard's cock regained its erect state as he stared at her body. His biotics flared, and her clothes suddenly flew off her body and into the corner of the elevator. Shepard gazed at her pussy like a predator, and Arcelia instantly knew what he wanted to do.

There was no way this thing could fit in her vagina without killing her, Arcelia thought. As Shepard positioned himself to enter her, Arcelia raised herself up onto her elbows and attempted to scoot backward on the floor away from the oversized organ. He pulled her legs towards him, and she fell back down. The head of his huge cock now pushed at Arcelia's entrance.

"Please, no! I'm sorry now, and you're way too big. I'll do anything else you want. Please don't do this to me," Arcelia desperately cried a drastic difference to the way she had been acting before.

Shepard pushed forward. Arcelia's labia stretched tightly around the head of his cock in an attempt to accept the mating. Shepard gently worked his enormous cock in and out, gradually penetrating deeper with each stroke and giving her small pussy time to adjust to his size.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah," Arcelia cried in cadence with Shepard's thrusts. Why was this happening to her? Just a few hours ago, she was fighting for her life, living a harsh but more or less normal existence. An hour of what she persuaded herself to be agony had passed. Arcelia didn't realize that Shepard's cock had gradually worked its way fully inside her all the way up to her belly button. Shepard loved the way her tight cunt felt as it clung to his member like a snug sleeve.

Shepard ground his huge cock deeper in her pussy until its head lightly nudged her cervix. The invading organ grew even larger as it prepared to ejaculate.

Arcelia felt Shepard's warm cum fill her pussy. Arcelia felt more of Shepard's unwanted fluid flow from his invading organ deep inside her defenseless pussy. But, Arcelia didn't fully realize how much more cum the big cock placed inside her compared to any other man she had been with. She cried out as more and more filled her and experienced what had to have been the greatest orgasm she has ever had. Shepard pulled his slick member out of Arcelia's cunt and ran its head, a few more volleys firing from it and serving as a lubricant, along her pink clit for a few minutes.

Line Break

Arcelia dazedly sat up after her orgasm to see Shepard standing over her with his wet cock being orally cleaned by the asari that accompanied him to the planet. The quarian was standing further back with a surprised stance, but it's hard to tell with that helmet they all wear.

The asari went from cleaning the cock to outright deep-throating it, and Arcelia fell into what felt like a trance. Before she knew it, she was right next to the asari, who happily passed the dick to the human woman. Arcelia's half-lidded eyes stared blankly at the rod. Then she started to suck on the organ, slurping noisily. Grabbing her hair, Shepard forced the girl to suck faster. The Commander laughed and moaned out loud.

"Well, well, look at that smart-ass mouth of yours," he groaned, "so much better for sucking my cock than for abusing other people, don't you?" Arcelia didn't answer, focusing only on stuffing his cock deeper and deeper down slurp, slurp, slurp.

An idea dawned on the Commander. Staring at her chest, he smirked. "Why don't you use those sizeable tits to help my friend out, hm?" Arcelia felt her rational mind yell 'This is my chance to escape!' She took another look at the rock-hard cock in front of her and realized how much pleasure it brought her. Arcelia grabbed the rod and placed it between her breasts, squeezing it in the process. Shepard moaned and motioned for Liara to join her for a double tit-fuck. They started moving their breasts along the stiff shaft, moaning softly as they did so.

Shepard growled deeply. "Shit...!" He tried to hold his release back, wanting to extend this moment for as long as humanly possible. He failed. With a rumbling groan, he came, spraying his juices all over the girls' faces and into their wide, open mouths. Before he finished, Arcelia clamped her mouth over, determined to swallow as much as she could. Shepard ground his teeth as he held on to their heads, riding out his orgasm.

"Thank you for fixing me, master. I promise to be more respectful unless I'm given a reason not to be." Tali gasped at the sudden shift, and Liara giggled at seeing this happen once again from a third-person perspective. Shepard nodded and motioned for his asari and Arcelia to get dressed. He was nervous about Tali's reaction to all this, given that he couldn't see past her mask but hoped that she would understand what his mom sent him off to do in the universe. They all quietly walked back to Fai Dan, who accepted their explanation of getting lost on the skyways and fighting geth.

Shepard proceeded to save the colony and defeated the Thorian but not before killing Fai Dan for allowing his colony to get brainwashed by the creature. One less terrible male, one newly trained female. Heather would see this as a productive day, so Shepard happily fell asleep after filling Liara and Benezia with his seed.


End file.
